Hide and Seek
by Numenora
Summary: A firsttime story. Summary: An innocent game between young friends leads to much more for both. Setting is Imladris on a sunny Spring day. PreWar of the Ring.


**Hide and seek **

**By Númenora**

**Disclaimer:** Characters that you recognize are the domain of J. R. R. Tolkien and his estate and possibly others who are authorized to use them for profit (which does not include me). I am making no money from this and no infringement is intended. Any other characters that may appear are of my design and clearly pale in comparison.

An Aragorn and Legolas Ficlet

**PG**

Warning: M/M slash, slightly AU. **Again, this is a slash story; if you don't like or approve of these type stories, please do not read it. This is a simple work of fiction and is not meant to make you think, nor is it trying to be a great piece of literature. It is simply something I wanted to write and share; if you don't like it, you are welcomed to give constructive criticism, but would appreciate it if people refrain from flaming (they serve no purpose except to be mean and juvenile). **

' ': Elf-speak between A/L

A first-time story

Summary: An innocent game between young friends leads to much more for both. Setting is Imladris on a sunny Spring day. Pre-War of the Ring.

"Alright, Elf. This is getting tiresome!" Estel stated, trying to sound stern, but failing miserably as laughter threaten to erupt. He and Legolas were playing a hiding game in the woods just beyond The Last Homely House in Rivendell. This would have been highly unusual in Gondor or Rohan (or any other realm inhabited by men or dwarves); someone Lord Elrond's foster-son's age (he just celebrated his 20th birthday the week before) would not be engaging in children's games such as the one the two friends were enjoying at the moment. They would be working at some job or apprenticeship or some military training as was befitting someone approaching manhood. But this was Imladris, an Elven realm where playing was not only for children, but was a pastime for all (as befitting a race of forever-young beings).

Of course, elves were also expected to perform their daily duties (a job, apprenticeship or military training), but playing was often a more enjoyable pastime to any of these endeavors—especially for a young Prince of Mirkwood or a future King of Men. The fact that they were neglecting their "duties" failed to put a damper on their fun; Legolas and Estel were supposed to be improving the young man's archery skills, but the beautiful Spring weather (as well the beauty of each other) was very distracting.

Legolas was very good at hiding, which was slightly irritating his human companion. "Legolas! Alright, you win—again!" Estel grunted and said through gritted teeth. "Will you please come out now?"

"And what will you give me for a prize, Estel? To the victor goes the spoils, you know!" The lilting, slightly husky voice said from somewhere above the dark-haired youth.

Estel's heart fluttered as it always did when he heard his beautiful friend's voice. Legolas was being very playful and even a bit wicked. Estel knew that Mirkwood's youngest Prince was flirting with him; and that he was doing it because he was aware that Estel had a huge crush on the blond elf. That the elf felt the same for him never occurred to the future monarch, but Legolas was going to change all this—which is why he initiated this little impromptu game of track and capture. He was going to tell the young man that he cared for him, too.

"I have no spoils to give, your Highness. I am but a poor orphan who lives in this beautiful Elven haven due to the beneficence of the wise and noble Lord Elrond. I have only my honor and my loyalty and my undying friendship to offer, my Prince," Estel said with a straight face and just the right amount humility in his voice.

If he could have seen Legolas' face at that moment (up in the tree in which he was hiding) he would have caught the Prince rolling his eyes in a very un-elf-like manner at his declaration; but Legolas decided to play along.

"While these are noble gifts, young Estel of Rivendell, I require something else. If I ask it, will you give to me whatever prize I decree?"

When the future ranger answered this time, he was quite serious and a bit surprised at his response, "I will give you anything your heart desires, if it's within my power to give or I will spend the rest of my life attaining it--or die trying"

Legolas' breath caught in his chest and he stood on the branch he had been sitting on the whole time. "Estel?" He gasped and effortlessly leapt from the tall oak and landed in front of the young man.

Estel looked his friend straight into his lovely blue eyes. "Yes, sweet Prince?"

"Do you tease me? You sound so sincere," The elf inquired.

"The first part was in jest; though I am an orphan, I am more than a foundling to my Adar that enjoys his good will. I am much loved by him, my brothers and my big sister who is as a mother to me." Estel admitted to the beauty before him.

Legolas wetted his rosy, bow-shaped lips before inquiring further, "And the last part...concerning my heart's desire?"

The young man was mesmerized by the innocent, but highly erotic swipe of the Prince's tongue over the lips that Estel had often dreamt of kissing. He was so fascinated that he failed to answer Legolas right away.

"Estel?"

"Huh?"

Legolas chuckled delicately, thinking '_He's so adorable!'_ He repeated his question when his admirer raised his turquoise-colored eyes to meet the elf's own.

"I was very serious about the rest of it, Legolas. I would give you anything within my power to give, no matter the cost to me, personally. I...I...love you...I have for a long time. Didn't you know?" The last was just above a whisper.

"I knew, but not to what depth. I am in awe of you," the blond said in wonder. He knew of Estel's admiration, but he never realized it could be more than a young man's crush. He suddenly realized that Elrond's foster-son may actually be in love with him as he stated. Legolas' eyes grew wide at this realization and the smile he bestowed his new love could have melted Sauron's cold heart with its purity, sheer joy and happiness.

Estel's answering smile was tender and filled with just as much happiness. "Does this mean that you love me, too? Just a little?" He asked of his beloved.

Legolas' answer was a gentle nod a breathy "much more than a little, my love." He then stepped closer to the Heir to the Throne of Gondor and, placing his pale, slender and lovely hands on either side of the man's face, he gently caressed the still-smooth, hairless skin.

Estel leaned into the caress and then placed his forehead against the lovely elf's, breathing in his clean scent. His hands moved to Legolas' waist and he pulled the slender, lightly muscled form to mesh with his larger frame. They stood that way for what seemed like an eternity, just holding each other. Then through some unspoken mutual wish, their lips touched for the first time.

It was a gentle brushing of lips against lips, cheeks and noses at first, but then, when their mouths came together again, Legolas touched Estel's lips with his tongue, tasting him. Estel groaned and his knees became weak and he gripped his love more firmly and followed his lead and began tasting Legolas as well.

Although Legolas was 800-years-old, in Elven years, he was as young and almost as innocent as his human counterpart. He knew how to kiss and he was going to teach Estel how enjoyable kissing could be. He knew that the man had never really been kissed before; Estel confessed this to him during their many talks. Legolas had been told by his Adar, King Thranduil, that he was to remain pure and virginal until he bonded to his life mate; which wouldn't happen until he reached his majority. Of course his father never said he couldn't engage in kissing, so he learned how to do it quite well as Estel was soon to learn.

Legolas used his tongue to gently push into Estel's mouth and began exploring it with much fervor. Estel was in heaven; nothing he ever imagined came close to the reality of kissing his elf Prince. He tasted as sweet as he smelled—like honey and cream and ripe berries. Estel took over where Legolas led; entwining his fingers into the Prince's soft tresses and using them to pull the slighter form more firmly into his embrace and to deepen the kiss—devouring him at the same time.

They both became light-headed due to lack of air and their overwhelming passion and sank down upon the soft, green grass. The sun streamed through the leaves of Legolas' former hiding place and dappled the lovers with its golden rays, anointing them with its blessing. Their moans became louder and louder and anyone hearing them moan with such abandon would swear that they doing much more than sharing a first kiss; these passers-by would have been justified in thinking that they would eventually find these two lovers, naked and intimately joined by body parts other than their eager lips and embracing arms.

Estel broke off the kiss reluctantly, cursing his need of air and breathing. He looked at Legolas as if he'd never seen the Prince clearly before. His face displayed his love, adoration and wonder and Legolas' own reflected these sentiments back to him. They resumed their kissing, but gently this time, continually tasting and touching, with eyes closed.

A gentle singing started inside Estel's mind and at first, he thought that it was coming from Legolas—it being his singing voice which the young man knew well. But his Prince's mouth was presently occupied, kissing and licking Estel's lips at that particular moment. He marveled at this strange phenomenon and was prepared to ask the beautiful being in his arms if he could hear singing as well when Legolas answered him before the words were even uttered.

'Yes, Meleth, I can hear singing—it is I singing of my love for you.' Legolas said without breaking their kiss.

Estel's eyes flew open, and broke the kiss for the second time. "Legolas?" He said. "Did...did...you just speak to me?" And at Legolas' nod, he asked, "How, when your lips did not move?"

"They were moving, Estel—against your lips...remember?"

"That's not what I mean," Estel mock-grunted, playfully.

The Prince's smile was gentle and mysterious when he answered. "I have chosen you and you have chosen me, Meleth-nin. Surely you know that this can happen between lovers?"

"Yes, I have heard of this before, but among elves who are bonded mates; some of these only happen after centuries together. How can we be experiencing this when we've only kissed and newly declared our love for each other?" Estel was puzzled.

"I've heard that sometimes it can happen if the love is selfless and pure and if two people are meant to be together. It must be so between us, beloved."

"But, I'm no elf."

"You have Elven blood flowing through your veins and you are a blood kin to Lord Elrond whose family possess mystical powers like foresight and elf-speak, is this not so?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, this is so." Estel agreed.

"Your mother, also had mystical ability of foresight—true?"

The human smiled and acknowledged, "True, my love."

'Then do not be surprised that this is possible between us, Meleth,' Legolas said to his love's mind.

Estel tried to answer similarly to the Prince and they both laughed when he succeeded. 'I'm not surprised by anything when it comes to you—you are a wonder and a gift, Legolas.'

At that moment, Legolas saw his and Estel's future; it was filled with love, an adventure to destroy the Evil that was spreading over Middle-earth, a Throne restored and kingdoms saved, children born of their love and a gift from a wise and ancient friend and a Golden Lady; an immortality freely given, a mortal life shared and concluded within each other's arms, and an eternity together in the realm where the brave and noble of spirit go when this life has ended.

He smiled and shared his vision with Estel who believed and rejoiced their future happiness and wept for the sacrifice from which he knew his love would not be persuaded. But the children and the life-everlasting that awaited, healed the sorrow of it.

"How is this possible, Legolas? Is this true?"

"Yes. It is a gift of the Valar; we are true bonded souls." The Elven Prince said with surety for it _was_ true. He laughed when a thought occurred to him.

"What amuses you, my sweet Legolas?"

"My poor Adar; he is going to have a fit when he learns of this. He expects me to wait for my majority to wed and to choose a proper elf and to dwell in Mirkwood."

"Will he forbid you to marry me? Legolas, I can not bear this!" Estel despaired.

"You saw our future, Meleth. He will rant and rave and posture like a proper and concern father and monarch; but he will come around with the aid of my brothers and your adar who surely will see all this. He has never been able to say no to me for long." Mirkwood's youngest said with confidence.

Laughing, Estel believed what Legolas said. Then another thought occurred to him. "How long will we have to wait to wed? I mean, what you showed me seems quite far in the future. Do we have to wait so long to...to...you, know?"

"I certainly hope not! A proper courtship and betrothal of a year or two by mortal standards, perhaps—or less—will suffice." The wicked gleam was back in the young Prince's eyes. "I think that we can definitely do the courtship and betrothal in _less_ time."

"Agreed," Estel said and kissed his betrothed passionately.

They were quite content to continue to explore teeth and gums and nibble ears and throats; that is, until the deceptively calm, slightly raised voice of Lord Glorfindel called out to them. "Legolas! Estel! You young ones are not where you are supposed to be. Get there...Now!"

The so named "Young ones" jumped to their feet and walked over to the stern-looking golden Eldar and said in unison, "Yes, My Lord Glorfindel," and scurried off hand in hand, giggling to "get" where they were supposed to be—the archery range.

Glorfindel's stern mask slipped away to be replaced by gentle fondness that he rarely let anyone see. His friend and Lord (Elrond) had confided in him a while back that his foster-son and young Legolas were destined to be together and that their love and devotion would be the salvation of the world someday.

He smiled and said to himself, "And so it begins..."

_Finis_

What'ya think? Please review (no flames, please).


End file.
